Report 1780
Report #1780 Skillset: Skill: Healthleech Org: Hallifax Status: Completed Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 4: Increase damage taken by target to 15-33%, extra damage taken is transferred to afflicter (or room spread if none registered). Sensitivity should be relooked for strength. Problem: Healthleech is a steam affliction that periodically drains a small amount of health from the afflicted to a random other player in the room. It tics very slowly. The combination of the small drain and slow tic rate means it is generally worthless for anything except enabling some specific skills such as monk hemorrhaging boosts. 1 R: 8 Solution #1: Change Healthleech to reduce all healing on the target by 33%. The reduced healing is instead given to the afflicter. R: 1 Solution #2: Change Healthleech to tic every 3s for 500 drain. 1 R: 7 Solution #3: Change Healthleech to deal 125 unblockable damage to the afflicted whenever they are attacked, and heal the attacker by that much. Player Comments: ---on 9/9 @ 00:48 sets as pending ---on 9/9 @ 03:56 writes: We already have a healing reducing effect in sickening. Of the three choices, solution three seems the most fair. ---on 9/9 @ 07:54 writes: I worry with Sol1 and Sol3 we will run into the issue of afflictions not being able to track the afflicter. Also, what happens if you have multiple people afflicting with healthleech? Does it stack? Or can I sip tetrodin, leech to myself, and no one else can afflict me? What if you make the random player be a random ENEMY instead, and increase the ticks? ---on 9/9 @ 11:30 writes: Iirc, Shedrin wrote this one so he'll have to answer questions. Personally I like solution 2 the most, though maybe the amount drained is a bit high. ---on 9/9 @ 21:52 writes: Also in favour of solution 2 with a possible number adjustment. Not so keen on solution 3, as I feel that will either be too much or too little based on team sizes/compositions (it'd probably trigger 3 times for monk combos etc) ---on 9/10 @ 21:31 writes: Like solution two as well although would prefer a base+% as opposed to a fixed number. ---on 9/11 @ 06:22 writes: Could do 250+(max*0.02). That's 496 damage on someone with max health buffs and 376 on someone with 6300 health. Alternatively if we want to make the percentile component more significant than the base, could do 150+(max*0.03) which is 519 on max health buffs and 339 on 6300 max. I personally like the look of the latter numbers better. ---on 9/11 @ 11:19 writes: I'd be fine with solution 2, with a number adjustment. Maybe solution 2. 3 may be a bit much if there's many attackers unless we ensure it's not ticking more then once every x seconds. ---on 9/13 @ 18:01 writes: In response to Ej, iirc aff tracking goes by whoever was the last to afflict the enemy. So if I hit healthleech on Shedrin, the effect would be given to me. If Shedrin still has healthleech, and Veyils then hits him with healthleech, it would then overwrite my healthleech and attribute Veyils as the new healthleech attacker. So it is very possible that sipping tetrodin could overwrite the affliction to make yourself the attacker, however someone else applying it would overwrite that and transfer it to them. ---on 9/14 @ 14:00 writes: Sorry, I've been MIA for a while. Tarken's formula sounds fine to me for Sol2. About self-poisoning, maybe we should finally just make that disallowed except when masochistic. ---on 9/17 @ 15:11 writes: I am in agreement with Shedrin on the Self Poisoning issue. It also neatly solves the Ibululu to clear truedeaf tactic. ---on 9/19 @ 22:50 writes: Ibululu issue has been reported on with a different solution. Not being able to sip poison would be a minor nerf to healing and spit. Without getting too complicated if the health leech is from a self or unknown source just make it do the damage and not transfer to anyone else. Seems a tidier solution.